The field of this invention relates to locks and more particularly to a multiple part key for operating cylindrical tubular type locks and the structure by which this type of key can be more easily and less expensively originated or duplicated.
In the installing and or services of locks, specifically the tubular or barrel type of lock, the locksmith establishes the particular "combination" for the lock and then installs and or services the lock within the desired location. The locksmith is required to have available a key cutting machine which is of substantial size and of substantial expense but can be transported normally by a small truck or van. Normally, this limited portability of the machine is necessary since the work effort of the locksmith is at various locations.
The locksmith then operates the machine to produce the desired lock combination within a key blank. This procedure is repeated for each lock and each key.
A primary disadvantage to the prior procedure is that the key cutting machines are quite expensive in cost and maintenance and are required to be driven by electrical power which may be supplied from the vehicle itself or from a portable electrical generator apparatus.
Such machines generally require a large initial expense and it is not uncommon for future locksmiths to be prevented from entering the locksmith profession because of the initial expense required. It is also not uncommon for existing locksmiths, already in the locksmithing profession, to be prevented from participating in this particular area/aspect of the profession because of high initial expense required.
Also, in the operating of any cutting machinery there is always a danger of injury from pieces of a broken cutter and metal chips from the key blank itself which are propelled through the air or due to electrical shock. Eliminating these dangers would inherently reduce the insurance premiums on persons who operate such machinery.